Vongola Mencari Bakat
by HikariTakeru Vongola1827
Summary: Summary: Bisa anda bayangkan klau para Vongola,Varia,Cavallone,pkoknya semua chara di KHR! Ikut audisi Indonesia Mencari Bakat?Nah,mari kita saksikan.  Warning:abal, hancur, gaje, OOC .
1. Chapter 1

_Hiyyaaa! New panpik :3! Tpi saya gak tentu klau bisa di publish dengan hebatnya (baca:dengan suksesnya) atau enggak T^T_

Summary: Bisa anda bayangkan klau para Vongola,Varia,Cavallone,pkoknya semua chara di KHR! Ikut audisi Indonesia Mencari Bakat?Nah,mari kita saksikan.

Warning:abal, hancur, gaje, OOC .

Genre:Humor, parody

Rating:T

Note:Untuk Om-Om dri TransTv! Ini bukan asli! Ini hanya panpik! Trus ini FIKSI!

Tempat audisi Indonesia Mencari Bakat..

Tepatnya sebelum audisi,para komentator sedang berdandan (?) ria,berngomong ria,duduk ria,dan lain-lain yg berakhir dengan 'ria' *author kena tampar*

"Apakah audisi ini akan menarik ya?" nanya seseorang yg memakai fedora,di atas topinya ada err..Bunglon hidup?

"Kufufufu,ini pasti akan menarik,Arcobaleno" Tampak seorang uhuk..Nanas bewarna ungu "Semoga pesertanya moe-moe" lanjutnya lgi,dasar mesum.

"Diam,nanas menggangu kedamaianku,KAMIKOROSU!" kata seorang laki2 berambut item,trus pake jaket yg ada arm band yg klau di lihat adalah anggota kedisiplinan.

"Ka..Kalian semua tolong tenang,audisi sudah mau mulai" kata seseorang pemuda berambut pirang yg memiliki tattoo di lengannya

"Kufufufu,"

"Chrome,tolong panggilkan mereka" kata laki2 berambut nanas itu ke seorang perempuan yg di ketahui namanya Chrome

"Baik,Mukuro-sama"

"Para peserta semua,mohon di persilahkan untuk berbaris di sini dan tunjukan ke-ahlihan kalian"

"Baiklah, kami akan memperkenalkan diri dulu"

"Kufufufu,nama saya adalah Rokudo Mukuro" kata laki2 berambut nanas tdi

"Hm,saya Reborn" jawab laki2 berfedora tdi

"Herbivore,saya Hibari Kyouya,ketua anggota kedisiplinan"

"Kyouya! Maafkan yg tadi, nama saya Dino Cavallone"

"Mohon perkenalkan diri kalian sendiri" kata Chrome

"Na..Namaku Tsunayoshi Sawada,panggil saja Tsu..Tsuna" kata Tsuna dengan muka malu nan uke,moe,imut *Pembaca klau mau imajinasikan,imajinasikan*

BYYUUURRR! Para komentator dan peserta lain telah nosebleed melihat Tsuna

"A..Anak ini imut banget" kata Mukuro yg langsung mendekati Tsuna, tpi di tahan Hibari, Reborn, Dino.

"Herbivore ini adalah buruanku!"

"BUKAN! Punyaku!" kata Dino

"Dia punyaku"

"Ku mohon kalian tenang! Nanti Lal bisa marah"

GLLEEKKK.. Para komentator lngsung diem seribu bahasa, seperti yg kita tahu,eh salah,seharusnya yg author tau,bahwa Lal Mirch adlah Ibu mereka semua, singkatnya Lal juga komentator hanya blum sampai, dan ialah yg paling tua

BLLAAMM.. Para komentator, dan peserta melihat ke arah pintu

"Maaf saya telat! Tdi Colonello buat kacau!"

"Ga apa2, duduk cepet!"kata Reborn

"Jdi, apakah Sawada Tsunayoshi lulus?"nanya Chrome

BEEPP BEEEEEPPP BEEEEEPPP BEEEEP *Suara bel yg kayak pas para komentator mau meluluskan peserta itu lho*

"LULUS!"kata Mukuro,Dino,Reborn,dan Hibari. Sedangkan Lal hanya cengo-cengo, jdi Lal ikutan Beep-beep kan saja. Tsuna yg mendengar itu lngsung bersembah-sembah ria ke Tuhan yg meluluskannya. Tpi alasannya pasti karena Tuhan masih sayang Tsuna karena otaknya masih innocent.

"Selanjutnya"kata Chrome

"Nama saya Yuni,yoroshiku onegaisimas"

"Hm?Kamu anaknya Aria bukan?"nanya Lal

"Iya,Aria ibuku"

"Kmu mengenalnya,Lal?"nnya Reborn singkat,jelas,padat

"Ibu-nya teman baikku dan Colonello"jawab Lal singkat "Bagaimna kabar ibu-mu?"nanya Lal ke Yuni

"Ibu baik-baik masih akrab sama para Family lain"

"Oh,nanti sampaikan salamku ke Aria"kata Lal

"Baik"jawab Yuni

"Nah, Yuni-chan. Tunjukkan merahmu"kata Mukuro sambil menekan bel tanda mulai audisi

Yuni pun mulai nanyi dengar merdu-nya. Ia menyanyi kan lagu..

"Aimo aimo

Ne-deru ru-she

Noina miria

Enderu purodea

Fotomi

Koko wa attaka na umi dayo

Ru-rei rureia

Sora wo mau hibari wa namida

Ru-rei rureia

Omae wa yasashi midori no ko

Aimo aimo

Ne-deru ru-she

Noina miria

Enderu purodea

Fotomi

Koko wa attaka na umi dayo"

Yuni pun selesai nanyi dan komentar dri komentator

"Suaramu bagus,Yuni. I like it"kata Reborn

BEEEPP

"Kmu lulus"lanjut Reborn

BEEEPPPP

"Kufufufu, saya juga setuju"kata Mukuro

BEEEEEPPPP BEEEEEPPP BEEEEEPPP

"Kmu lulus"kata Dino,Hibari,dan Lal

"Lanjutkan"kata Mukuro

"Lanjutkan!"kata Chrome

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kyoko dan yg ini.."

"Atashi wa Haru-desu!"

"YOROSHIKU ONEGAISIMAS!"kata Kyoko dan Haru serentak

"Heh,audisi sekarang banyak yg hyper-hyper,ya?"kata Dino sweat dropped.

"Nah,Kyoko,Haru. Tunjukkan merahmu!"kata Dino yg sudah ketularan Mukuro sambil menekan bel

Yak,Kyoko dan Haru lngsung nanyi lagu..

Kyoko: "Heya no sumi ko hitori bocchi"  
Dare no koto mo shinji nare nakatta  
Mainichi ni,  
Futo arawaretta,  
Hajimete no boku no tomodachi

Haru:(In sunny days) Kyoko: "Hare no hi mo"  
Haru:(In rainy days) Kyoko: "Ame no hi datte"  
Haru:(We're side by side) Kyoko: "Itsumo issho ni"  
Haru:(You're my best friend) Kyoko: "Daisuki na"

Kyoko: "Kimi ga iru,  
Tonari ni iru,  
Boku wa mou hitori ja nai"

Haru: "Boku no nageta yakyuu booru wo  
Kuwate modotte kite kuretan da  
Ureshikute  
Tada ureshikute  
Kimi no koto wo dakishimeta"

Kyoko:(In sunny days) Haru: "Hare no hi mo"  
Kyoko:(In rainy days) Haru: "Ame no hi datte"  
Kyoko:(We're side by side) Haru: "Itsumo issho ni"  
Kyoko:(You're my best friend) Haru: "Daisuki na"

Kyoko and Haru: "Kimi ga iru,  
Tonari ni iru,  
Boku wa tsuyoku naretan da

Are kara kimi mo toshi wo totte  
Aruku koto to sae mama nara na kutte  
Daijoubu  
Daijoubu  
Tsugi wa boku ga mamoru kara"

Kyoko and Haru: "Kimi no kokyuu ga araku natte  
Nemuru youni mabuta wo toji tan da  
Daijoubu  
Daijoubu  
Boku nara soba ni iru kara

Kyoko and Haru: "Arigatou  
Sayonara  
Hajimete no boku no tomodachi"

*Keterangan lagu lihat di bawah*

BEEEPPP BEEEEPPP BEEEEPPP BEEEEPPP BEEEEPPP

"Anda lulus,nak!"kata Dino yg..Eh? Lgi nangis?

"Lagu yg bagus. Kerja bagus,Kyoko,Haru"kata Lal

"I like it. Good work"kata Reborn

"Selanjutnya"kata Mukuro

Pkoknya lanjot terus sampai ada nama peserta yg lulus bernama The Varia yg berjumlah 7,anggotanya bernama,Xanxus,Squalo,Belphegor,Levi A Than,Lussuria,Mammon,dan Fran. Irie Shouichi duet bareng Spanner. Asari Ugetsu, Byakuran.

To be continued..

*Itu lagu Hajimete no Tomodachi yg di nanyikan oleh Hydain..Video-nya bikin author nangis saking terharunya*

_Maaf klau fic-nya ancur,abal.._

_Mohon di reviews.._


	2. Chapter 2

_Update!Update!Update! Maaf kalau author updatenya terlambat banget! Mohon maaf sepenuh-penuhnya! Gara-gara author jarang maen computer. Enjoy the story._

Summary: Bisa anda bayangkan klau para Vongola,Varia,Cavallone, pkoknya semua chara di KHR! Ikut audisi Indonesia Mencari Bakat? Nah, mari kita saksikan.

Warning: abal, hancur, gaje, OOC .

Genre: Humor, parody

Rating: T

Note: Untuk Om-Om dri TransTv! Ini bukan asli! Ini hanya panpik! Trus ini FIKSI!

Chapter 2: Audisi kedua

"Yak! Selamat malam para pemirsa *anggap saja malam hari*. Selamat datang di Vongola Mencari Bakat! Perkenalkan saya Hikari, akan menjadi MC kali ini! Mari kita sambut, Komentator kita malam ini!"

"Selamat malam" ujar Reborn

"Hmph, herbivore"

"Selamat malam, pemirsa" kata Dino

"Kufufufufu, konbanwa, minna-san"

"Selamat malam, para readers" ujar Lal

"Nah, mari kita mulai audisi ke 2!"

Kemudian keluar sekelompok anak umur 13-an yg ga jelas cowo tao cewe krna kelompok mereka di tutupi jubah yg amat besssaaarr.

"Nah, peserta. Namamu sapa? Mksudku nama grup kalian" nanya Reborn dengan suara cool-nya

"Horror Hell" kata peserta yg aslinya OC itu dengan jelas,singkat,padat dengan suara datarnya. Membuat para juri sweatdropped *Perhatian,di sini juri-nya OOC deh..Kayak juri biasa itu lho*

"Apa yg akan kmu tampilkan?"nanya Dino. Para anggota..uhuk.. pun lngsung pergi ke tempat alat music mereka,ada drum,gitar,bassist,dan tempat nanyi. Yg lebih ngeri lgi..alat music mereka bertema horror! Pkoknya ada tengkorak tau gmna gitu lah..

Para Horror Hell pun lngsung memainkan lagu Oh My Juliet-nya LM.C yg superdupertriplesusah mnurut author. Para juri melihat itu sambil jaw dropped dan takjub.

Setelah selesai, para anggota Horror Hell itu pun berdiri berjajar di depan.. dan MC kita lngsung bicara..

"Nah,para juri! Bgaimna komentar kalian?" nanya sang MC

"Nah,itu permainan yg mengerikan. Bolehkah kalian memperkenalkan nama kalian satu2?" nanya Reborn

"Natsu" kata penyanyi dengan suara biasa yg mirip cowo

"Fuyu" kata gitaris dengan suara emo yg mirip cowo juga

"Dillon" kata bassist dengan suara happy yg ga jelas mirip cowo tau cewe

HENING…

"Yg satu lgi?"nanya Reborn

"Ah..Gomen. Yang satu lgi Rain,dia pendiam" kata sang penyanyi

"Oh,baiklah. Permainan kalian bagus. Kalian lulus"

BBBBEEEEEEPPPPP

"Makasih,mas Reborn. Yg selanjutnya, Mbak Lal, Mas Dino, Mas Mukuro dan..Hibari" kata MC yg ga berani menambahkan kata 'mas' di depan nama Hibari

"Hm, pintu keahlihan menunggu kalian. Kalian lulus" kata Lal

BBBEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP

"No comment" kata Hibari yg lngsung menekan bel sekilas..

BEEPPP

"Lulus" kata Dino

BBEEEPPPPPPPP

"Kufufufu..Kalian lulus,para cowo" kata Mukuro dengan muka pedo-nya *ppllaaakkk*

"Maaf,tuan juri. Tpi kita adalah perempuan" kata Rain yg angkat bicara dengan suara datar juga emo

HENNIIINNNGGGGGG…

"Eh?" Yak,para juri sudah terkejut krna di depan mereka ada sekelompok anak 13-an yg mirip cowo,permainan band garang yg ternyata adalah cewe.

"Haha, kalian boleh ke belakang panggung sekarang" kata MC

"Nah,permisa. Itu lah peserta untuk audisi kali ini" kata MC

'_Gile, masa udah di iklankan pake bintang yg guanteng yg dateng anya dikit? Jaelah..Pasti yg laen dah trauma gara2 audisi 1' kata nurani sang MC_

"Selamat malam permisa! Mari kita lihat para peserta yg sudah melakukan audisi!" teriak MC.

Keluarlah para peserta..

"Nah,para peserta! Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian,dan kasih tau bakat kalian"

"Nama saya Sawada Tsunayoshi. Bakat saya adlah menyanyi" kata Tsuna yg ntah kenapa berubah jdi hyper. Para juri hanya cengo krna Sawada Tsunayoshi menjadi begitu tenang.

"Nama saya Uni-desu! Bakat saya juga menyanyi!"

"HAI! Atashi wa Kyoko-desu!"

"Atashi wa Haru-desu!"

"Bakat kita adalah menyanyi!" kata Haru dan Kyoko serentak

"Kita The Varia. Nge-bands" kata Squalo, gitaris sono

"Irie dan Spanner. Bakat kita menyanyi. Dan Spanner nge-drums" kata Irie.

"Aku Asari Ugetsu. Bakatku adlah memainkan flute"

"Atashi wa Byakuran. Menyanyi juga mengontrol segalanya" kata Byakuran

"Kami adlah Horror Hell!" kata Dillon dengan happy.

"Bakat kami nge-bands juga" kata Natsu dengan semangat

"Yak, baiklah! Selamat tinggal pembaca dan bertemu lgi di chapter selanjutnya!" kata MC

Saat di Back Stage..

"Hah, sumpah capek banget.. Mana para pesertanhya ngeri lgi" gerutu MC kita,Hikari.

"Hikari-san, anda lebih baik beristirahat" kata Tsuna

"Iya.." kata Hikari lemah

"Tsunayoshi, kamu mau kemana?" nanya Hibari

"Hi—Hibari-san!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dlem 3 detik, Tsunayoshi"

"Sayamaupulangrumah!" kata Tsuna secepat mungkin..

"Hm *smirk* tinggal di sini dulu" kata Hibari

'_Jangan2 ntar ada adegan yaoi lgi? Gahh! Kecapekan saya hilang lngsung! Ku rekam ah!' kata nurani MC_

Dan itulah yg terjadi oleh Tsuna..Hampir di raep Hibari, untung ada Natsu dri Horror Hell hentiin..

_Fuuaaahhh,…Selese juga..Author nyebut ketiknya,,,capek banget.._

_Nah, tolong di reviews! Maap klau jelek, abal, gile dan ga ada humornya._


End file.
